Eradication
by Eddy13
Summary: Kim and co. encounter a powerful new enemy that threatens their very existence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After much thinking and going through many distractions, I've finally come up with my next story. For those of you wondering, I haven't abandoned "The Princess And The Frog". It's just that one is taking more time than I thought.**

* * *

**I.**

Night had fallen on the town of Middleton. Except for the wind blowing through the trees, all was quiet. The majority of the population were sound asleep, but there were still others who were awake at this hour, such as nightly officers doing their rounds.

As Officer Hobble continued his nightly route, he felt relaxed as there was no sign of a single disturbance in town. But that was usually the case when the town was home to a famous teen hero. As Hobble looked out his windshield, he couldn't help but notice that there wasn't a cloud in the sky and the stars were shinning brightly. Hard to believe that among those stars was a world that almost enslaved their own. It was then that the police officer noticed that one of the stars was shinning brighter than the others, almost as if it were right next to the earth. As he continued his route, the star grew brighter and brighter, like it was coming towards him. Suddenly, he realized that what he was looking at _was _moving! Slamming on the brakes, he watched as the object in the sky fell closer and closer until it disappeared into the woods on the outskirts of town, followed by a loud crash and a dim green light emitting beyond the trees.

Curious as to what just crashed, Hobble drove up to side of the woods and stopped the patrol car. Getting out cautiously, he slowly made his way into the woods with his flashlight in hand. As he walked further and further into the woods, the green light grew brighter and brighter. Eventually, he came upon a small hole about three feet wide. In the center of the hole was a small round stone-like object, emitting the green glow, which slowly faded away. Feeling that this was something that the science center should deal with, Hobble turned to go back to his car and contact headquarters to get some astronomers here, but stopped when he noticed something strange. There was a crack in the stone thing, and out of it was seeping a strange, silvery-blue substance which seemed to sparkle in the starlight.

Not wanting to get too close, Hobble picked up a large branch and carefully prodded the substance. It was viscous-like and seemed like a cross between slug slime and hair gel. The officer was about to pull his branch back, when like rubber, the substance snapped back. Hobble tried to pull the branch free of the slimy gunk, but it wouldn't budge. Whatever that stuff was, it was stronger than super glue. It was then Hobble realized that it felt like the branch was being tugged in the opposite direction. Before Hobble knew it, he felt himself being pulled forward into the hole. He then saw something that made him gasp before all went dark.

**II.**

"_Car 217, please come in_" came the chief's voice over the car radio "_Car 217, where are you?"_

"Car 217 here" replied Officer Hobble's voice.

"_About time" _the chief grumbled on the other end "_Where were you?_"

"Thought I saw something crash into the woods" the Irish accent said back "Turned out it was nothing".

"_Well, next time, report in before investigating falling objects, got it_" the chief shot back.

"Roger. 10-4" Hobble's voice said as the communication ended.

As the officer got into the squad car and drove off, a sinister smirk appeared on his lips. Anyone who could've seen behind his glasses would've seen that they were glowing red.

_**TBC…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all my readers who waited patiently. As usual, I suffered a case of Writer's Block, but I persevered and now I'm back and I feel like I'm better than ever. But enough of my prattling. On with the story! **

**Oh, and of course, I don't own Kim Possible. If I did, it would've gotten a fifth season (or at least wouldn't have stopped airing).**

* * *

**I.**

All was quiet on the outskirts of the city as the sun began to rise. Everything seemed calm and peaceful. Suddenly, a mysterious large object fell out of the sky, as big as a house. It hit the ground with a large thud. A few seconds later, an opening appeared in the object. Out of it climbed a strange-looking creature. It was about the size of an average human, with skin that was light blue, long, boney arms, and hands and feet that looked to be three times too big. Its head was oval-like with bat-like ears. It was wearing a sleeveless, cloak-like garment and boots that covered its oversized feet.

The creature quickly surveyed the area. There was no one around. No one had seen him land. Excellent. Reaching back into his landing pod, the creature pulled out a large blaster-like weapon, right before pushing a button on the inside of the pod. As he stepped away from it, the pod crumbled into dust, leaving no trace of anything that landed here. No one would know that he was on the planet until he revealed himself. With his cover secured, the creature began to make his way towards the town and his objective.

He had a mission.

**II.**

The sun was peaking over the town of Middleton as Kim Possible awoke. Yawning, she stretched a little before climbing out of bed and getting to her closet. After getting dressed, she made her way downstairs for breakfast.

As she headed for the kitchen, Kim couldn't help but notice that every detail of the house looked exactly the same as it was before it was destroyed in the Lorwardian Invasion. Hard to believe that the last time she was here, the house was a smoking pile of rubble. Then again, the Possible family did have nearly every contractor in town on speed dial for emergencies (namely when her brothers' experiments got out of control).

"Morning" Kim said as she entered the kitchen where her family was already settling into their morning routines. Her father, James, was engrossed in his daily paper, her brothers Jim and Tim were eating cereal, and her mother, Anne, was cooking on the stove.

"Morning, Kimmie-Cub" James said with a quick glance over his paper while Kim sat down at the table.

"Morning, Hon" Anne said as she brought over a plate of bacon and eggs which she set in front of Kim "Hope you're hungry".

"Famished" Kim said as she picked up her fork and dug into her meal.

Only one thing was missing from this daily morning, but it wouldn't be missing for along. Sure enough…

"Ola, Possible family" came a voice from the doorway to the kitchen from a certain blonde haired chocolate eyed boy that Kim would never get tired of seeing. Almost immediately, Kim got up and gave him an affectionate hug.

"Well, someone's happy to see me" Ron said cheerfully after they parted.

"You better believe it" Kim said as they sat down at the table where Kim's mother already had a plate prepared for him. As usual, Ron began eating his food with gusto; Rufus hopping onto the table to get a bite as well. Kim playfully rolled her eyes as she watched before going back to her own meal.

"So Ronald" James asked as he took a sip of coffee "What are you and Kimmie-Cub planning to do today?"

"Oh, nothing much" Ron replied in between bites "Probably just hang out as usual".

"You guys came all the way back from England just to do that?" Jim asked.

"Yeah" Tim agreed "If you two were just going to spend your spring break making out, you could've gone to the beach and spared us the brain soap".

"Tweebs" Kim growled through gritted teeth as her face turned as red as her hair.

"Now, now" James said as he tried to calm his kids down "I think it's nice that they decided to spend their spring break here with their families".

"You're just saying that because you can keep a closer eye on them here" Tim said as he and his twin gave their father a knowing smirk.

Now it was James' turn to blush.

As her family went on, Kim couldn't help but cast a loving smirk towards Ron as the blonde continued to scarf his food. Amazing how things had turned out in the last six months. Not long after she and Ron had saved the world from Warhak and Warmonga, Ron discovered he'd been accepted to a college in England; one of the most prestigious schools in the world. Even better, it was one that she was accepted to as well, and one she really wanted to go to.

From there, it was smooth sailing. She and Ron had nearly all the same classes. Furthermore, Ron was a lot more motivated and doing much better in his work, even proving to finally be a great partner for her when they had shared projects. Wade had determined that something had freed up a mental block which allowed him to use a wider portion of his intelligence. Kim didn't find it a coincidence that Ron was doing better just after he had embraced his Mystical Monkey Powers to take down the Lorwardians.

When spring break arrived, instead of hitting Florida like others, they had decided to return to their hometown to relax. Of course, Ron did moan a little about passing up the opportunity to see Kim in a bathing suit. Kim, however, showed him that the sacrifice was worth it when compared to going to movies and snuggling in the dark theaters, going through long walks in the park, and of course, the ever popular visits to Bueno Nacho which had been previously rebuilt.

Kim was soon drawn out of her loving gaze by the sound of her BF finishing up his meal and giving a satisfied belch.

"Excuse me" he said before turning to Anne "Good meal as always, Mrs. Dr. P".

"Thank you, Ron" Anne replied.

Ron then sat back and waited for his girlfriend to finish her breakfast. While Kim didn't eat as fast him, she did have a good appetite from time to time. Eventually, her plate was clean.

"So, ready to hit it, KP?" Ron asked as he got up from the table and scooped a satisfied Rufus into his pocket.

"Totally" Kim said as she also stood up.

"So, where do you want to go?" Ron asked as they left the kitchen.

"I was thinking we could hit the mall. We haven't been there since we got back" Kim said before turning to call out to her family still in the kitchen "Bye, guys. Be back in time for dinner. See ya."

The two were then out the door and headed for Kim's car. As they got in, Kim heard a small sigh coming from her boyfriend.

"Something the matter, Ron?" she asked as they fastened their seatbelts.

"Yeah" Ron said glumly "You know what going to the mall means?"

"Uh, what?" Kim had to ask.

"It means you'll be heading to Club Banana" Ron explained.

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Do you know what clothes shopping with you means for me?"

"Uh, clothes shopping with your girlfriend?" Kim asked inquisitively.

"No!" Ron cried out "It means that I have to carry packages!"

Oh, but I thought you liked it when I modeled new outfits for you" Kim said in a sultry tone.

"Like watching you model new clothes? Yes. Like being a pack mule? No!"

No sooner did Ron finish his rant did he look at his girlfriend and his eyes widened. Kim's eyes were wide and glassy, her lips were puckered, and her head was tilted in a begging position.

"Oh!" Ron moaned in defeat at the sight of the Puppy Dog Pout "Okay, okay".

"That's better" Kim said with a smirk as she started up the car.

In a flash, the Sloth was leaving the driveway and they were gone.

**III.**

Nobody paid any heed as the police car drove along the street. As far as they were concerned, it was just doing its daily patrol. The car came to a stop in front of the Possibles' house. Out of it came what anyone seeing would think was Officer Hobble. The man then walked up to the door of the household and rang the doorbell. It was soon answered by the head of said household and his wife.

"Officer Hobble" James said with surprise "What brings you here?"

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Possible" the Irish police officer said politely "Sorry to disturb you, but I need to see young Miss Kimberly on an important matter. Is she in?"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Anne said apologetically "But she left awhile ago".

"Oh, well, do you know where I might find her?" the officer asked.

"I believe she said something about going to the mall" James replied.

"Well then, that will do" Hobble said as he turned to go "Thank you for your time".

As the policeman headed back to his car, Anne felt inclined to ask something.

"Is there a problem, Officer?"

The officer stopped for a moment and turned back to face the parents with an innocent smile.

"Not at all, Mrs. Possible. Good day".

With that, he got back into the patrol car and drove off.

**IV.**

At the mall, Kim and Ron found it to be more crowded than usual. It was apparent that they weren't the only ones who decided to come home for spring break. They saw faces they hadn't encountered in six months. It was like their days back in high school.

However, that didn't stop Kim who, as Ron predicted, made a beeline straight for Club Banana. She was going at such a fast pace that even Ron had a hard time keeping up with her. Upon reaching the department, they were greeted by Kim's friend Monique.

"Hey, girl!" Monique squealed.

"Hey, Monique" Kim said to the assistant manager as they gave a friendly hug.

"So, tell me" Monique instantly inquired "How has England been treating you?"

"It's been great" Kim replied "Especially with a certain someone to keep me company" she said as she motioned to Ron.

"Well, I hope that you don't find the fashion up there more tasteful than what you find in your favorite store" Monique said like the idea was preposterous.

"Not a chance" Kim confirmed "Their Club Banana branch just didn't have the right fashion consultant."

"Speaking of which" Monique said proudly "Let me show you the newest designs we just got in".

For what seemed like two hours, Monique showed Kim all the latest tops, skirts, dresses and accessories the store had. Kim even showed off some new outfits for Ron. Luckily for Ron though, Kim decided not to buy anything.

"Thanks, Monique" Kim explained "But I'm currently low on cash. Even with my employee's discount, I don't think I could afford anything."

"It's alright, girl" Monique said "Just stop by the next time your fundage is better".

"You got it" Kim replied before turning to Ron "Let's go, Ron".

"Ooh, can we check out the arcade?" Ron asked hopefully as they left the store.

"We'll see" Kim said exasperated as they turned the corner.

With Kim and Ron gone, Monique was left to sit down behind the counter to read a fashion magazine.

"Excuse me" came a voice that caught Monique's attention, causing her to look up to see Officer Hobble standing in front of the counter "Have you seen Kim Possible?"

"Uh, she was just here" Monique said, a little put off by seeing a policeman in the store "I think she went to the west section of the mall".

"Thank you" the officer said as he departed the store, leaving Monique to wonder what kind of sitch her friends were in this time.

Meanwhile in the west section, Kim and Ron were busy fooling around. They sat in a photo booth and made silly faces (as well as kissy faces), they went to the arcade where Ron was thoroughly beaten by Rufus, they stopped at the make-up stand where Kim tried out their new eyeliner, and Kim even convinced Ron to try on some new clothes in the men's clothing department, though he refused to buy them. It wasn't long before they were coming out of a salon where Kim just got her eyebrows waxed.

"I'm telling you" Ron was going on "There's nothing natural about getting those things waxed".

"Oh, well then you rather see what looked like two fuzzy caterpillars over my eyes?" Kim asked.

Ron thought for a minute to get a vision of such a thing, which caused him to cringe a little.

"Alright, point taken" he admitted "So where to next?"

Kim was about to suggest they go to the video store and convince Ron to rent _The Memo Pad III _when a loud rumbling sound caught her attention, as well as the attention of nearly everyone around. Of course, Kim recognized that sound almost immediately as she turned to her boyfriend.

"Was that your stomach growing?" she asked like it was obvious.

"No way" Ron said "My stomach is quite content".

As soon as he finished that sentence, his stomach growled even louder.

"Heh, heh, heh" Ron laughed sheepishly "I guess I am a _little _hungry".

"Well it is nearly lunchtime" Kim said as she saw a nearby clock.

"Bueno Nacho?" Ron asked in a manner that made it sound like it didn't need to be said.

"Why not" Kim replied as she took his arm.

And thus, they were heading for the exit.

As they were leaving, a certain officer was asking a girl in a blue coat about Kim when he spotted the redhead through the crowd. Pushing through the crowd, Hobble quickly pursued, not even bothering to apologize for knocking a few people down.

The policeman was out the door just in time to see the Sloth leaving the mall parking lot. Following suit, he got into his patrol car and drove after it at a distant pace so not to be seen.

**V.**

About fifteen minutes later, Kim and Ron were settling into their usual table at what was considered their home away from home; Kim eating her regular salad while Ron was chowing down on three nacos, two chimeritoes, a box of nachos and a grande sized slurpster.

"I thought you said you were a _little_ hungry" Kim said with a smirk as she observed her boyfriend's meal.

"What can I say?" Ron said as he was scarfing nachos "I wanna satisfy my belly".

"Hmm-hmm" Rufus said as he dug in as well.

"So" Ron said, deciding to get a conversation going "What do you want to do tomorrow?".

"I was thinking that we could go see a movie" Kim replied as she dug into her salad.

"Ooh, can we go see _The Finger Man Eye Eye_? Ron asked hopefully.

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of a romantic comedy" Kim said.

"In other words, a chick flick" Ron said flatly.

"Oh, come on" Kim said "I know you'd like it".

"No, I wouldn't" Ron said defiantly "I'm manly!"

"Ron, there's nothing wrong with having a sensitive side" Kim said assuringly.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Sure. Girls find it attractive that a guy is sensitive" Kim said seductively "Especially me".

"Well" Ron said with a grin "Okay".

"I thought so" Kim said with her own smile.

The two gave each other loving glances and went back to their meals.

They didn't even notice that Officer Hobble had arrived in his patrol car. As he got out of the car and approached the restaurant, he noticed that there wasn't anyone inside except for the two. That would make things easy. Slowly, he entered the restaurant and made his way to Kim and Ron's table. Taking Kim into his sights, he drew his laser gun from his holster. As he got closer, he leveled it directly at Kim's head. It was then that Ron saw the officer approaching and stood up to greet him.

"What seems to be the problem, Offic-aah!" he started to ask only to be pushed out of the way by the policeman as he drew closer to Kim.

With her head turned away from him, he aimed at the side of Kim's face and placed his finger on the trigger.

Without even looking, Kim's natural instincts for telling that something was wrong instantly kicked in. Just as Hobble fired, Kim leaped up out of her seat, avoiding the laser blast as it hit the seat, leaving a burn mark where she just was.

"Hey!" Kim yelled out with surprise "What are you doing, Officer Hobble?"

Ignoring her question, the officer took aim at her again, only for her to dodge his blast again, which struck the ice machine. Again and again, he fired at her, and again and again, she jumped and dodged, causing him to blast apart a table, a window, and the cash register.

"You know" Ron couldn't help but comment to Rufus as they watched the scene before them "After all these incidents, I'm surprised we haven't been banned from this place".

"Uh-huh" Rufus agreed.

Kim continued to dodge the laser blasts from Hobble's gun, leaping all around the restaurant as he closed in on her. Kim was used to dodging Shego's attacks, but these blasts were more pinpoint and close ranged.

It was when she leaped from behind the counter and into the corner did she realize that she had fallen into a trap. He had boxed her in and his gun was aimed right at her chest.

"End of the line, Miss Possible!" Hobble cried out as he tightened his finger on the trigger.

Thinking fast, Kim leaped up as the officer fired. As Kim vaulted over him, Hobble fired a torrent of blasts at her in succession, only for the laser shots to miss their target and hit the roof, weakening it.

As Kim landed behind Hobble, the policeman whirled around to shoot again, but before he could, the part of the roof which had been damaged by his laser shots collapsed and fell on top of him.

While part of Kim was worried if Hobble was alright, another part of her remembered that he was currently trying to fry her, so when she saw noticed that the wreckage was moving, she did the only thing she could think of.

"Run, Ron!" she yelled as she ran for the door.

"Kim, you know our parents told us never to run away from a police officer!" Ron commented.

"We're making an exception this time" Kim said from the doorway of the restaurant "Now, come on!"

Grabbing what food he could, Ron made his way out the door with his girlfriend. just as Hobble emerged from the rubble, mysteriously not a scratch on him.

Running quickly, Kim and Ron got into the Sloth and Kim stared the engine, just as the officer made his way out of the restaurant. Spotting the teens trying to escape, he quickly ran toward the Sloth, an action that Kim noticed in her rearview mirror. She had to act fast.

"Hang on!" she cried as she flipped a switch on the console.

In an instant, the Sloth's jet engines fired up, blasting the car away at top speed, leaving Hobble to stop in his tracks and sneer angrily.

**VI.**

"What in the world was that about?" Kim felt obligated to say in light of what just happened as she drove down the road.

"You got me, KP" Ron said with a mouthful of naco before swallowing.

"This is just ridiculous" Kim said as she shook her head in confusion "Why the heck would Officer Hobble try to gun me down?"

Ron thought for a minute before a particular concept came to him.

"You don't suppose he found out about the free bath towels I've gotten from the hotels we've stayed at, don't ya?"

"Nah, that can't be it" Kim said before what Ron had said registered into her brain and she turned to her boyfriend with arched eyebrows "'Free bath towels'?"

Ron's eyes widened when he realized Kim didn't previously know about that.

"Ehhh" he said lamely as he rubbed the back of his neck and his eyes bounced back and forth like ping pong balls.

"Oh, Ron!" Kim moaned.

"I thought they were complimentary!" the blonde cried in his defense.

Rubbing her eyes in frustration over the whole ordeal, Kim addressed her boyfriend.

"First of all, don't do that anymore" she stated.

"Gotcha" Ron nodded.

"Second, police don't shoot at people for things like that".

"Good point".

"And third, even if that was the case, he'd be after you, not me".

"Oh, right" Ron conceded "So what do you think?"

"I think that we need some genius assistance on this sitch" Kim replied as she pushed a button on the dashboard. In an instant, the Sloth's on-board Kimmunicator screen activated and the image of Wade appeared.

"What up, Kim?" the tech genius asked.

"Wade, we just had an encounter with Officer Hobble who just tried to fry me" Kim said.

"Whoa, freaky" was all Wade could say.

"You're telling me" Kim agreed "Any ideas behind this?"

After researching the footage of what transpired, Wade said "I don't know what to tell you, Kim. Without being able to scan Officer Hobble personally, I can't tell what's wrong with him".

"Well, let's think" Kim said "Officer Hobble didn't seem like himself when he attacked me. In fact, he acted almost like one my enemies who'd want to axe me".

"You thinking mind control?" Wade asked.

"Sounds likely" Kim confirmed.

"Let's see" Ron said sarcastically "Who do we know who likes to use mind control?"

Everyone was practically thinking the same answer.

"Drakken, natch" Kim finally said "It figures that he'd finally come up with a plan like this."

"Well it's true we haven't heard from him since the invasion, but who knows?" Wade said "After being praised at that award ceremony, maybe he decided to go legit."

"Please, Drakken and Shego go straight?" Kim said with a shake of her head "That'll be the day".

"Yeah, now that he's actually tasted victory, it'll probably be like when I first tasted Bueno Nacho" Ron interjected "Can't get enough and have to have more".

A little put off by her boyfriend's analogy, Kim turned to Wade's image and said "Anyway, can you find him, Wade?"

"It won't be easy, but…" Wade said before searching for a moment "Got it! Credit card info shows he's currently held up at the timeshare lair."

"Well then, I think it's time we paid them a visit" Kim said as she shifted the Sloth into high and they blasted towards their destination.

Unbeknownst to Kim, Ron, and Wade, their conversation hadn't gone unheard. Smirking to himself, Officer Hobble switched off his listening device and drove off in his patrol car. Following close behind in the shadows was a cloaked figure carrying a large, strange weapon.

_**TBC…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Many thanks to all those who have read my story so far. I'm glad to see it is starting to pull in more reviews. Hopefully, this chapter will bring in even more. Also, I changed the genre from Mystery to Adventure because there won't be much of a mystery after this chapter. My apologies for deleting the chapter originally, but after awhile, I just felt it wasn't ready and needed more work.  
**

**Like before, I don't own Kim Possible. If I did it would still be on the air.**

* * *

**I.**

Luckily, Kim and Ron kept spare sets of their mission outfits in the Sloth's trunk in case of emergencies. After changing, they made their way to their enemies' hiding place. It wasn't long before they were overlooking the timeshare lair. By this time, it was dusk.

"How many times has Drakken been to this place?" Ron asked as they crept up to the lair.

"I lost count after the first five times" Kim said as they reached the wall before she looked to her Kimmunicator "Well, Wade?"

"Scans show they're inside, alright" Wade confirmed "Although there's no way to tell what's going on".

"Guess there's only one way to find out" Kim said before signing off.

With that, Kim pointed her Kimmunicator up to the top of the wall and fired her grappling hook. As Ron grabbed a hold of her back, the two were pulled up to the roof of the lair. The two then found their way into the usual air vent. As they crawled through, they could faintly hear Drakken and Shego going on about something, but it wasn't clear what they were saying. From the sounds of a groan, it was obvious Shego had just delivered one of her snide remarks. Eventually, the pair reached the vent at the end of the shaft and were able to get a good look at the interior of the lair. Sure enough, there was Drakken and Shego.

"You sure about this, Dr. D?" Shego said "After all, it could stain your reputation".

"Shego, I'm a super villain" Drakken said plainly "I don't want to be renowned for _saving_ the world. I want to be known for RULING it!"

"Well, it has been a few months since we last did the villain thing" Shego said "Are you sure you're ready to get back into the game?"

"Positive, Shego" Drakken said confidently "Now that I've actually been successful, I feel more than ready for this. And with my new abilities, nothing will stop me!"

"That's our cue" Kim said before turning to Ron "Ready to do this?"

"You bet" Ron replied.

In a flash, Kim kicked the vent open and the two dropped into the center of the lair.

"Game's up, Drakken" Kim stated.

"Kim Possible?" Drakken cried out in his usual surprise "What are you doing here? I was being careful!"

"Next time, use travelers' checks instead of a credit card" Ron said matter-of-factly.

"Told ya" Shego said to her boss "On the positive side, this is the one thing I've missed from the villain game".

Upon finishing that sentence, Shego's hands started glowing and she got into a fighting stance.

"Bring it" Kim said as she took a fighting stance of her own.

With that, Shego lunged at Kim and another fight began. Shego attempted to swipe at Kim with her glowing hands, but Kim ducked and countered with a karate chop that Shego blocked. Shego then did a sweep kick that Kim avoided by jumping up over Shego.

"I'm only going to ask this once" Kim said firmly as she kept her defenses up "What did you do to Officer Hobble?"

"Wha?" Shego asked as she briefly stopped and extinguished her glowing hands "What are you talking about?" She looked to Drakken who only shrugged in response.

"Oh, come on!" Kim said accusingly "Don't play dumb! You put mind control on Officer Hobble and used him to take me out".

"What?" Shego cried in disbelief "We haven't done anything like that!"

"Though that's not a bad idea" Drakken said thoughtfully.

Kim stood there scratching her head. She didn't know what to think. It sounded like Drakken and Shego didn't know what she was talking about, but then again, they could've been lying. Little did Kim know that she was about to get her answer.

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

At that moment, a large explosion rocked the lair, getting the attention of everyone. They all turned to see a large cloud of smoke dissipating, revealing a large hole in the wall. And standing in the middle of it was Officer Hobble wielding what cousin Larry would call an X.E.L.B.D: an Extra Extremely Large Blaster Device.

"Knock, knock" the Irishman joked.

"Well, you have to admit" Ron said concedingly "He knows how to make an entrance".

"Ach! My wall!" Drakken cried, paying no attention to the man with the large blaster "Do you realize you just cost me my deposit? You're even worse than them!" he shouted as he pointed at Kim and Ron.

"Many thanks for leading me to these two, Miss Possible" Officer Hobble said with a grin as he slowly walked through the hole towards the stunned group "It saved me the trouble of hunting them down myself".

"Wait, you brought the law with you?" Shego said to Kim "That's not usually your thing, Princess".

"B-B-But, I didn't know he was following us!" Kim said, utterly shocked. This whole thing was getting more confusing by the moment. First she was attacked by Hobble, then Drakken and Shego claimed they had nothing to do with it, and now it looked like Hobble was after them as well.

"It's a good thing all of you are here" Hobble said as he directed his weapon forward "Now I can eliminate you all at once".

"Wait, what?" Drakken exclaimed in surprise.

"Uh, I know I've made quite a reputation as a villain" Shego said "But I don't think anything I've done was worth being liquidated!"

"Alright, alright" Ron said as he approached the officer and tried to calm the situation "What's going on herrrrre!"

Officer Hobble had grabbed Ron by the scruff of his shirt and tossed him aside like he was nothing and continued slowly walking up to Kim, Drakken and Shego.

"Ron!" Kim cried out in worry of her boyfriend's well being.

"Uh, Kimmie" Shego said as she directed her attention back to the matter at hand "We have other things to worry about here".

Sure enough, Hobble was closing in on the three. It was then that Kim realized that Shego was right and as much as she didn't want to, she had no choice but to fight the officer. Reluctantly, she got into a fighting pose.

"You want me?" Shego asked as she sunk into a crouch and powered up her hands "You'll have to take me by force!"

With that, the two females charged at Hobble. Shego swung at him with a glowing claw, but the officer avoided it by bending backwards. Kim launched a kick, but Hobble blocked it with one hand. Shego attempted to pile drive the officer, but he jumped out of the way. Kim then threw a karate chop, but Hobble countered with one of his own, resulting in a stalemate.

Kim didn't understand. Hobble could never do this before. It was like he had learned her moves from his last encounter with her.

Before she or Shego could throw another blow, Hobble grabbed Shego's arm with one hand and threw her back towards Drakken.

He then branched out with a swing of his leg, delivering a kick to Kim's stomach, causing her to land in front of Drakken.

"Feel free to jump in anytime, Dr. D" Shego said to her employer as she struggled to her feet.

"Oh, yeah" Drakken said as he remembered his plant powers "Flower, attack!"

At his order, a vine appeared out of his shoulder and charged at Hobble. The officer merely smirked before jumping over the vine, landing with surprising grace. He then grabbed the vine with his free hand and wrapped it around his arm. He then started twirling his hand in a circle over his head, taking Drakken with the vine. Just when it looked like Drakken would lose his lunch, Hobble released the vine and sent him flying into Kim and Shego, sending them all to the ground.

Just as Kim and the villains were picking themselves up, Hobble was right in front of them, the barrel of his blaster glowing as he aimed it directly at them.

Kim didn't know what to do. There was no way to could escape a blast at point-blank range.

"Three at once" Hobble said with a smirk "Not bad".

"Kim!" Ron cried helplessly as he watched the scene, not even thinking of calling upon his monkey powers.

Suddenly, an energy blast surged from out of nowhere, striking Hobble in the arm and knocking him away from Kim and villains and to the floor.

Surprised, Kim, Ron, Drakken, and Shego turned in the direction of the blast. Standing in the middle of the hole in the wall was a human-sized gray alien holding a large smoking blaster rifle up to his face.

"Run for it!" the alien cried out as he lowered his weapon.

Despite the fact that she was looking at an alien, Kim was more concerned about Officer Hobble.

"What did you do that for?" she cried out as she stood up "Do you realize he was an innocent…"

"Uh, KP?" Ron said, getting Kim's attention as he pointed.

Turning, Kim gasped as she saw Officer Hobble on his knees like the shot he took only stunned him momentarily. Running down his arm from where the blast struck him was a strange, silvery-blue substance. Suddenly, sparks appeared around the area and the spot instantly disappeared as did the substance.

"What the…?" Kim whispered, her eyes transfixed on what she just saw.

"RUN!" the alien yelled.

While Kim still didn't understand what was going on, she realized there was a time for questions later.

"Let's go!" she cried, taking Ron's arm and running, Drakken and Shego right behind them. The four ran out of the lair through the hole in the wall with the alien following.

As the creature that looked like Officer Hobble stood up, it looked to see that its blaster had been smashed when the creature fell. Disregarding the broken weapon, the creature ran after the fleeing group.

Outside, the group was running across the grounds of the timeshare and quickly reached the Sloth.

"Get in! Get in!" the alien shouted as he climbed into the backseat of the car while Kim and Ron piled into the front.

"Why should I get in there?" Drakken asked "I mean, I have my own…"

"Dr. D, just come on!" Shego shouted as she shoved the blue scientist into backseat of the car and followed suit.

At the same time, the creature had come out of the lair and was running across the field towards the car.

"Go! Go! Go!" the alien cried to Kim.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Kim responded as she started the car up and stomped on the gas. Just as the creature reached the Sloth, the car pulled off at full speed.

The creature narrowed it's eyes at the escaping vehicle. He would not lose them this time. It began to run after the Sloth at a jogging pace, but soon, it was moving at an inhuman speed, almost as fast as a cheetah. In a matter of moments, the creature was almost catching up with the car.

"What is going on here?" Kim cried as she watched the creature pursuing them in her side mirror.

"I don't know, but one thing's for sure" Ron said "Whatever that thing is, it's not Officer Hobble!"

"Gee, you think?" Shego snarked.

Closer and closer, the creature came to the back of the car. It wasn't until it was within three feet of it that the creature then leapt at the Sloth while it's hands sparked and morphed into claws, allowing it to grapple onto the back of the car and hold on tight.

"He's got a hold of us!" Ron cried.

"Not for long" Kim said as she turned the wheel.

The Sloth swerved and shook back and forth all over the road, but the creature on the back held tight. Using its claws, the creature pulled itself onto the back of the car and then amazingly stood up. It then began walking up the back and onto the roof.

"What's that thing doing?" Shego asked as she watched the creature through the back window.

The creature was soon standing on top of the moving vehicle. It raised its clawed hands above its head which then sparked and morphed into twin blades. It then drove one of them into the roof of the car, then pulled it out and drove in the other in another spot. It continued driving in the blades one after the other, attempting to strike the car's occupants.

"Aah! He's trying to skewer us!" Ron cried as one blade came close to his ear.

As the creature continued its tireless assault, the car it was standing on was bobbing to and fro all over the place due to the occupants desperately trying to dodge the blades. One strike came down right in front of Drakken's face, causing him to nearly faint. Another almost gave Shego a buzz cut while a third struck the back of Kim's seat.

"Would somebody do something?" Drakken yelled as both blades came through the roof at the same time.

"Hold on" Kim said as she reached for the switch while bobbing her head around to avoid the blades "I'll try to toss him off by firing up the engines!"

Instantly, the jet engines flared to life, causing the car to shoot down the road faster than ever. The creature stumbled a little, but managed to maintain its balance and hold tight while pressing on its attack.

"I can't shake him!" Kim shouted desperately.

"Hang on!" the alien said as he pointed his weapon upward.

"Are you crazy?" Drakken cried "At this range, you could blow us all up!"

"Trust me" the alien said to the group as he aimed his blaster. Anticipating the creature's next move, the alien directed his weapon right where it was standing. Everyone braced themselves as he pulled the trigger, firing a shot through the roof. The blast struck the creature in the chest, causing it to fly off the top of the car and fall backwards onto the road.

"Punch it!" the alien cried.

"Here we go!" Kim said as she kicked the jet engines into high gear. In a flash, the car was lifting off the road into the air. Within seconds, it was soaring over the horizon and out of sight.

As the creature got up, the wound on his chest left by the laser blast sparked a little before regenerating. The creature looked up into the night sky where the Sloth had disappeared, snarling angrily and gritting his teeth in annoyance that his targets had escaped him. A few moments later, his patrol car pulled up behind him, no one at the wheel. After looking on for a few more seconds, the creature got in and drove off.

**II.**

Eventually, Kim felt they were far away enough that they were safe for now. She landed the Sloth in the middle of a dark and deserted area. Pulling to a stop, everybody got out.

"Boy" Ron said as he looked at the damaged roof of the Sloth "The tweebs are going to have a lot of work to do later".

Kim, however, had other things on her mind, starting with their mysterious savior.

"Uh, thanks for your help" she said to the alien "I don't think we could've escaped without you".

"Now maybe you can give us some answers" Shego immediately said "Like for starters, who are you? And what was that thing that was after us?"

"Shego!" Kim rounded on the villainess.

"No, no" the alien said "She's right. I do owe you answers. But, to give them, I must explain everything".

Kim, Ron, Drakken, and Shego all gathered around to hear their mysterious ally explain himself. Even a curious Rufus who had been hiding in Ron's pocket the whole time climbed out to hear.

"My name is Ultrimo" the alien introduced himself "I come from a planet in a far off galaxy called Trank Qal. As for the creature that attacked you, it was a machine".

"Never seen a machine do anything like that" Kim replied.

"It's called a ZT. It comes from a planet in the same galaxy as mine" the alien explained "The planet Automas".

"Doesn't sound like a friendly place" Shego commented.

"The planet has nothing living on it. Just metal" Ultrimo said regrettably "The entire world is inhabited by ruthless, blood-thirsty, sentient machines. They are ruled by a powerful supercomputer. The Central Advanced Robotic Leader".

"CARL?" Shego commented as she spelled out the acronym for the computer.

"Believe me, the name may sound humorous, but there's nothing funny about that computer. It's one of the deadliest beings in the universe. It and its machines have but one goal: To completely dominate every living planet in existence".

"Sounds like your basic robotic alien invaders to me" Ron said matter-of-factly.

"Kind of reminds me of the Lorwardians" Drakken stated.

"Odd that you should mention the Lorwardians" Ultrimo said.

"Why?" Drakken asked.

"The Lorwardians and the Automans have been at war for many cycles" the alien stated "They have been fighting over conquering worlds across the universe. For awhile the two planets were at a stalemate until something happened".

"What?" Kim asked.

"Warhak, the supreme general of the Lorwardians and his battlemate Warmonga came to this planet" the alien said "It was here that they met their end...by you".

"You know we defeated the Lorwardians?" Kim asked in surprise.

"Nearly every world across the universe has heard of what you Earthers have done. And because of you destroying Warhak, the Lorwardians have lost their most valuable leader. As a result, worlds they have conquered are beginning to rise up against their oppressors. You are known as heroes throughout the universe".

"Oh, perfect" Drakken grumbled "My villain cred will never recover from this".

"Unfortunately" Ulrtimo went on "It has also granted the Automans a slight advantage in their war against the Lorwardians. They are slowly demolishing the Lorwardian armies and are taking over their conquered planets".

"That doesn't sound good" Kim said grimly.

"It gets worse" Ultrimo said "Upon learning of Warhak's defeat on this planet, they have become intrigued with it and decided to make it their next mark".

"Well, then" Shego asked "How come we haven't been attacked by these psychotic machines yet?"

"They operate in a peculiar manner" Ultrimo said "Before invading a planet, they send a single soldier to the target to weaken it by eliminate that planet's greatest defenses whether it be its leaders, its weapons, its armies or its champions".

"And let me guess" Kim said "Since we took down the Lorwardians, that would be us."

Ultrimo nodded "That is why the ZT, or if you prefer, Eradicator unit, has come here to destroy you."

"Oh great" Drakken groaned "I knew doing good would lead me to nothing but trouble!".

"I noticed when you shot at that thing, it was able to recover" Kim said to Ultrimo "Why was that?"

"The ZT is the most advanced Automan C.A.R.L has created" Ultrimo said "It is made up entirely of nanites and covered in synthetic plasma, enabling it to look like any lifeform as well as being able to regenerate from nearly any wound it receives. It's also very strong and durable".

"Wait" Kim said in disbelief "It's a...synthoborg?"

"Grr. Why didn't I ever think of something like that?" Drakken moaned.

"Like you could actually make a thing like that" Shego remarked, earning a glare from Drakken.

"When my world learned about the Automans' plan, we had to do something" Ultrimo went on "You might be the only ones who can stop the Automans once and for all. Therefore, I volunteered to come here and help you".

"Well then" Ron enthusiastically "I'm glad you're here to help us, pal".

"Actually" Ultimo said reluctantly "I don't even know who you are".

"Wah!" Ron cried as he fell over.

"Say what?" Ron asked "Dude, I helped stop that invasion! In fact, I'm the one who took those creeps down!".

"Are you sure?" the alien asked as he pointed to Kim, Drakken and Shego "I thought it was only them".

While Ron moped, Kim thought to herself about what Ultrimo said.

"Ron wasn't there that night" she said with realization.

"What?" Drakken and Shego said at once.

"When Warmonga first came here" Kim started explaining "The only humans she encountered were me and you two. She didn't even know about Ron".

"Oh, right" Drakken said as the memories of that night came back to him before he turned to Ron "Where were you that night anyway?"

"I was playing at a football game" Ron explained "Which my girlfriend would've been cheering me on at it if you hadn't decided to do something".

"You're kidding" Drakken said with a laugh "You on a football team?".

"You obviously forgot that I've got mad running skills" Ron said proudly.

"The point is" Kim said "That the only humans that Warmonga told the Lorwardians about were us".

"And since Warhak and Warmonga aren't able to say anything" Shego continued "The Lorwardians must've automatically assumed they were taken down by the same humans she encountered. Which means everyone in the universe thinks the same. Including those machines".

"Ah man!" Ron moaned "Even when I save the day I don't get recognized!"

"Oh, you poor thing" Shego said sarcastically "I feel so sorry that you don't have a killer robot after you".

"Technically, it's a synthoborg" Ron said plainly.

"Whatever!" Shego shouted.

"In any case" Ultrimo said "The ZT is after you three and it won't stop until you're eradicated. And it won't be long before it finds us. I suggest we keep moving".

"What about going home?" Kim asked.

"I wouldn't advise it" Ultrimo said as he shook his head "The ZT would most likely attack you if you went near your domicile".

"Well, if this thing knows where I live, then my family could be in danger. I better warn them" Kim said as she lifted her arm. She turned on the Kimmunicator and immediately contacted her home. In a few seconds, the image of her mother appeared holding the phone.

"Honey, where are you?" she asked "It's almost time for dinner".

"Sorry, Mom" Kim said "We had a problem".

"Well, what was it, Dear?" her mother asked.

Suddenly, Kim got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Uh, I'll explain it over dinner" Kim said, drawing a look from everyone.

"Kim, what are you doing?" Ron whispered, only to be hushed by Kim.

Oh, by the way, is it okay if I bring _Ronald_ with me?" the red head asked.

"Why yes, Dear" the form of her mother said "Of course you can bring Ronald. Now where are you?"

Kim instantly cut off the connection before looking solemnly at the others.

"That's not my mother" she said grimly.

**III.**

The form of Anne Possible looked at the phone in hand with a frown. Another few seconds and the trace would've been complete. Slowly, the redhead hung the receiver back up.

"Your daughter is more clever than I thought" the ZT said as it's body sparked and morphed back into the form of Officer Hobble before turning to look towards the Possible family who were bound and gagged on the floor "No matter. I'll find her eventually. Now, as for you...".

Holding up his hand, his fingers changed into four long cords.

"Don't worry" the ZT said sinisterly as the cords reached for the four Possibles' heads "This won't hurt one…little…bit".

_**TBC…**_


End file.
